Playing with Fire
by skyedragon1998
Summary: I made my way to the park, screams of terror echoing from Number Four Private Drive making me chuckle. The 'Light' has no idea what's coming. Harry/Voldemort pairing. Dark!Powerful!Harry. Non-human!Harry. Lots of light bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

 **"Parsletongue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

Preface:

I closed my eyes and prayed to God that he would stop.

A metal belt buckle struck my bare back, drawing blood as my Uncle Vernon beat me with it. And then, mercifully, it was over.

"Get into your cupboard!" The whale of a man snarled. I did so as quickly as my injuries allowed. He slammed the door and locked it. "No food for three days!"

I heard his heavy foot falls on the stairs and waited until the bedroom door shut to release a quiet sob. My hands balled into fists that I pressed into my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

 _No! I refuse to cry! I will not allow that biggoted son of a bitch make me cry!_

My tears dried. I growled low in my throat, it was an inhuman sound.

How dare he, a filthy muggle, even look down upon me! Rage filled me, a rage that my 'friends' would never understand. A rage that came from years of abuse and manipulation.

*******Flashback********

I was almost asleep in my four poster bed in the Gryffindor fourth year boys dormitories. Rons loud laughter reached my ears and I got out of bed to tell him to shut up. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Hermione say something that made me freeze.

"Potter is such an idiot! I can't believe he thinks we're his friends!"

"Well, I can't believe how rich we're going to be when the git dies!" Ginny laughed.

"I'm going to buy a huge manor with my share," Ron boasted.

My eyes narrowed, anger welling up in the pit of my stomach and it took everything I had not to blast their lying arses into millions of tiny pieces.

I forced myself to go back up the stairs and get back in to bed, but I couldn't make my eyes close, so I pulled the hangings around my bed closed.

********End Flashback********

As my rage grew, warmth spread across my skin. I felt the skin on my back knit back together yet the warmth of magic across skin still grew. And it kept growing warmer and warmer as anger clouded my vision. I threw my glasses at the wall, shocked when a ball of flaming metal and glass hit the wall instead.

I stepped towards it curiously, with no trace of fear. My glasses had melted and the flames were spreading slowly across the floor and wall. I looked at me hands and saw that they were engulfed in black flames, as were my arms up to my elbows. A smirk slowly spread across my face.

I flung a fire ball at the bottom of the stairs, chuckling as the erupted in fire. Strange, once the fire left my hand, it was the color of normal fire. _I'll look into that later._

I turned towards the door and touched my finger to where the lock was on the otherside of the wood. A small hole formed in the door and I smirked as it swung open, lock melted.

I made my way to the front door, trailing my hands along everything within reach, setting it aflame. Once I was out of the house, I turned and threw a ball of fire through Vernons bedroom window.

I willed the flames on my arms to disappear and made my way to the park, the screams of terror echoing from Number Four Private Drive causing me to chuckle.

The 'Light' has no idea what's coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

 **"Parsletongue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

Chapter One:

(Voldemort P.O.V.)

I sighed in frustration as Lucius Malfoy gave his report.

"Sit." I comanded once her had finished. "Severus, report."

The man stood.

"Harry Potters residence has burned to the ground, his relatives did not escape."

"And the boy?"

"No one knows where he is."

"Hmmm..." I pondered the implications of the information he had just given me. "I want every one of you searching for the boy. We need to find him before the old fool gets him back under his thumb."

(Harry P.O.V.)

I walked down the street, hood pulled over my head to hide my face. Making my way to the Leaky Cauldron, I walked straight through to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once in the alley, I made a b-line to Gringotts.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Said a goblin at one of the desks. "We've been expecting you."

I looked around to make sure no one had heard the greeting before following the goblin down a hall and into a room with two chairs infront of a fireplace. The fire called to me, begging me to come closer.

I approached the flames and, as I got closer, it seemed that a breeze was making them reach for me. I reached out and touched the fire, only mildly surprised when instead of being burned, I just felt a pleasant warmth.

The goblin cleared his throat.

"Bloodskaal will be here shortly to discuss your inheritance." He left the room.

I sat in the chair closer to the fire, feeling compelled to stay near the flickering flames. I closed my eyes and releshed in the feeling of calm that had settled over me.

There was a knock before the door opened and another goblin stepped in, taking a seat in front of me.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." He greeted.

"Hello, I assume you are Bloodskaal?" At his nod I continued, "I would like a record of all withdrawls from my vault."

"I thought you would." He snapped his fingers and a small table appeared between us. He placed a roll of parchment in the center and slid it towards me.

I took it and read it. My anger flared and the flames in the fireplace seemed to grow larger.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "I did not consent any of these."

"Hmmm..." Bloodskaal thought for a moment. "We will return your gold from the Weasley, Granger, and Dumbledore vaults immediatly."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Now, of your inheritance." He placed another piece of parchment on the table, this one blank. He handed me a silver dagger. "Place three drops of blood in the center of the parchment."

I did as told and watched with curiousity as the blood formed into words.

Harry James Potter

Fire Mage/Shadow Demon

Potter Heir

Black Heir

Slytherin Heir

"What is a can a 'Shadow Demon' do?" I didn't look away from the parchment as the words melted back into drops of blood.

"A Shadow Demon is a being born of darkness, they are rumored to be able to travel through shadows as wizards apperate." He explained. "They have control over shadows and can summon creatures from the depths of The Dark to do their bidding. They were thought to have died out centuries ago. You have a dangerous journey ahead of you, Mr. Potter."

"Transfer all of my gold into the Slytherin vault and make sure no one can touch it except the people I choose. I would also like a sort of card that I can use like a muggle debit card." He nodded, conjuring a silver card and handing it to me. "Farewell, Bloodskaal."

"Farewell, Mr. Potter."

(Dumbledore P.O.V.)

"Where is he?" I slammed my fists down on the table.

An owl landed gracefully on my desk and dropped a letter from its beak. I reached for it and opened it. Reading over it carefully, my jaw dropped in shock and fear. Harry Potter had taken everything back.

But he couldn't do that! I was his guardian, he can't do anything without first getting my consent! Unless... I prayed that my suspicions were incorrect. Had he come into his inheritance early?

(Harry P.O.V.)

I was almost out of the Alley when I felt someone watching me. I scanned the crowd, my eyes stopping on a familiar face making its way towards me. I growled low in my throat and narrowed my eyes at the Death Eater.

Lucius Malfoy froze in his tracks.

(Lucius P.O.V.)

I stopped walking towards the Lights savior. Our eyes locked and there was a dangerous glint in his AK green eyes. A glint that warned me away.

Steeling myself, I approached the boy, not taking my eyes off of him. He stayed in one place, seeming to be waiting for me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He said coldly once I had reached him.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you immediatly." I informed, loud enough for only him to hear.

"I will speak with him on my own terms." He said, a calculating look in his eyes. "However, I am curious as to why he wishes to be civil."

"He knows you are no longer under the old fools control." I never looked away from his eyes, watching for any sign of anything that could be dangerous.

"Very well." He nodded. "I will speak with him in three days time."

With that, he strode away, seeming to melt into the crowd.

(Harry P.O.V.)

 _So Voldemort wishes to form a sort of alliance. Interesting._

I smirked as I entered Knockturn Alley, making my way to a clothing store.

"Welcome to Madam Cross's, how may we be of service?" Said a small woman with silver hair.

"I would like to purchase twenty plain robes in different colors, five cloaks, two black, one forest green, one dark blue, and one dark purple. All with silver clasps in the shape of a snake." I said, watching her write everything down. "I would also like three pairs of dark dragon skin boots with gloves to match, seven pairs of black pants, and ten dark colored shirts."

"We will measure you and then will get them to you in a few moments." She nodded and led me to the back of the shop, indicating for me to stand on a slightly raised platform.

She pulled out a tape measure and tapped it with her wand.

 _Which reminds me, my wand was burned in the fire._

My worry was quickly drowned by an instinct that I would not need a wand.

I stood still as I was measured. When she had written down all the measurments, she went through a door to my left and came back a few moments later with five large bags.

"I'll be right back with the rest." I nodded at this and stepped off of the platform.

This time when she came back, there was another girl with her that was carrying three boxes as well as two bags. They set everything down and the first girl handed me a bill.

I handed her my card and her eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?" She asked in astonishment. I nodded with a small smile. "You look different then the last picture of you that was in the Daily Prophet."

"Do I really?" She nodded and conjured a full length mirror.

I was surprised at what I saw. Instead of seeing a small, frail boy in the mirror, I saw a tall, lean, and muscular young man. My hair was the same, only it looked softer. Also, my eyes were brighter and, when I looked closer, I saw they had slit pupils, much like a snakes. My face had changed as well. I had a strong jaw and high cheek bones. Tilting my head, I saw that my ears were pointed.

"Now this is an interesting development." I said more to myself than to the two women in the room with me.

The first woman handed me my card.

"Would you like us to shrink these so you can carry them in your pockets?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I beamed at her. "But may I wear some of them into the Alley? The rags I'm wearing at the moment are not my favorite clothes."

She nodded and motioned towards another door. I went through the bags and picked out a pair of black pants, an emerald green long-sleeved shirt, and the green cloak. On my way out of the room, I grabbed a box of the boots.

As I pulled on the new clothes, I admired the feel of the silky fabric on my skin.

 _Very nice._

When I re-entered the room, all of the bags and boxes were shrunken and the two women were back at the front of the store.

I put them in my pocket and left, nodding with a smile to the women.

Once I was outside, I looked around, trying to figure out what else I needed.

I spotted a pet store directly across from me.

 _Well, the Dursley'skilled Hedwig, so I need a new familiar._ I walked into the store and was immediatly drawn towards the reptiles.

In the very back of the store, there was a large tank. In the tank was a coiled up black snake. Looking at the sticker on the glass, I saw that it was a magically modified black mamba.

 **"Hello."** I greeted. The snake lifted its head curiously. **"Would you like to get out of that tank?"**

 **"Who are you, Speaker?"** The snake said in a female voice.

 **"I am Harry Potter."**

 **"No one has ever been able to take me from this tank."** She said sadly.

 **"What is your name?"**

 **"Sarai."**

 **"A beautiful name for a beautiful snake."** I smiled.

 **"You are a strange human."** Sarai observed. **"I like you."**

 **"Well, would you like to come with me?"**

 **"I suppose you could try to take me."**

I reached into the tank and lifted her gently. As she reached the edge of the tank, I felt a slight resistance before it gave way.

She hissed happily and rested across my shoulders with her tail wrapped around my arm. I made my way to the counter.

"I would like to buy the black mamba." I told the salesman who was turned away from me.

"Good luck getting her out of the tank." He grumbled. I chuckled and he turned to face me. His eyes widened. "You got her out?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded. "May I ask what was keeping others from picking her up?"

"There has been an enchantment on the tank that only an heir of Slytherin could take her." He choked out. "She's been in that tank for over twenty years."

"Hmmm..." I tilted my head curiously. "How did she live so long?"

"She is magically modified." He shrugged. "But no one knows how."

"How much?" I asked.

"You can have her for free."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, revealing slightly pointed teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

 **"Parsletongue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

Chapter two:

 _Hmmm... What should I do now?_ I thought as I exited The Leaky Cauldron into muggle London.

I kept walking until I noticed that I was in an undesirable part of London. I looked around and grinned wickedly when I saw a sign that read 'Tattoos and Piercings'.

I opened the door and was immediatly assaulted with a strong wave of magic. _Well this is an interesting development._

I made my way to the counter where a girl that couldn't be older than sixteen sat behind the register. She didn't notice me until I cleared my throat, making her jump.

"How did you-? Never mind." She smiled at me. "What can I do for ya cutie?"

"I have a feeling that I can get, how should I put it? _Special_ tattoos here." I said, ignoring the 'cutie' comment.

"Depends on who's askin'."

"Harry Potter." I flipped my hair so that my scar was on display. Her eyes widened.

"Right this way Mr. Potter," She led me through a door into another room. "Now, what kind of tattoo were you wantin'?"

"Well, I'm getting several." I explained. "I would like if some of them could move."

"Oh, that'll be easy."

"Good." I smiled. "Do you do tribals?"

"But of course!"

"Then I would like a black tribal snake with emerald green eyes around my right arm, the tail starting on my wrist and I want it to come around my neck and rest its head in the hollow of my throat." I explained as she wrote. "Also, I would like a set of black angel wings on my back, stretching from the top of my shoulder blades to the small of my back."

"Anything else?" She looked up.

"Yeah," I grinned as an idea popped into my head. "A red tribal phoenix being strangled by a green tribal snake with silver eyes above my heart."

"Which ones do you want to move?"

"The first and last one."

"Your snake will have to rest on the chair next to you." She motioned to Sarai.

 **"Sarai?"**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Would you mind terribly if you relocated to that chair?"** I gestured to said chair. She grummbled something about just getting warm and slid down my arm onto the chair. **"Thank you."**

"Please remove your shirt." The girl said, a tattoo gun having materialized in her hand. "Now, these will heal instantly, so no nasty peeling."

I pulled off my shirt. "Which one ar you going to do first?"

"The one on your arm." She picked up a container of ink and rolled her chair closer.

And it went on like this for about two hours. To be completly honest? No, it didn't hurt. It just felt like when my foot fell asleep and was starting to get some feeling back in it.

She did the one on my chest next, but stopped when she saw my back.

"You already have wings on your back." She informed.

"What?" I stood and tried to look at my back.

She led me towards a mirror and spun me so my back was to it and handed me a small hand-mirror. She was right. There were wings on my back.

But they weren't angel wings. They were pitch black, dragon wings. Detailed scales decorated every inch of them.

"Well, that's...different." I sighed. Why can't anything about me be normal? "I guess we're done then."

I followed her back out to the register, pulling my shirt on and picking up Sarai. I paid her and left.

 _Now what?_

A slow smile crept across my face.

 **"Hey, Sarai?"** I looked at the beautiful serpent that rested on my shoulder. She looked at me with curious silver eyes. **" How would you like to meet an old friend of mine?"**

 **"I would like that. As long as you don't make me move from your warmth again!"** She glared at me. I chuckled.

I closed my eyes and focused on the link in my mind, trying to figure out where my 'old friend' was hiding.

"Gotcha." My eyes snapped open and I disapperated with a pop.

(Voldemort P.O.V.)

I sat in my high-backed chair, trying not to look bored as my newest deatheater carried on about how sorry they were that the raid was a failure. I was about to crucio the man for his ignorance when another masked figure burst in to the meeting room.

"My Lord," He panted. "Har-Harry P-Potter is at the front gate."

I jumped to my feet and walked calmly, I'll be it quickly, out of my manor and down the path to the front gate.

When I got there, there was someone in a black hooded cloak waiting outside the gate. I could not see his face, but snake-like AK green eyes glowed at me from the shadows of the hood.

 **"Hello, Tom."** He hissed in parsletongue. **"Aren't you going to let me in?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

 **Authors note: Reviews are welcome, even flamers. I see flamers as constructive critisism. Thank y'all for the favs and follows!**

 **"Parsletongue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

Chapter Three:

(Harry P.O.V.)

 _ **"Hello Tom."**_ _I hissed._ _ **"Aren't you going to let me in?"**_

 __"You weren't supposed to be here for another three days." The Dark Lord said, amusment evident in his voice. I looked him up and down, surprise on my face. Suddenly, I was glad that I had hidden my face.

He looked human. Not only that, he looked down right _sexy._ I licked my lips, holding back a growl. He cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to his face. I realized he had asked me a question.

"I got bored." I shrugged.

"Well, come on, then." He sighed and motioned for me to follow him.

He lead me up a long path to a huge manor. It seemed to be a gothic-style mansion with marble steps leading between stone pillars to the front door. Which had the Slytherin crest carved into the dark wood.

"Very nice." I commented when we were inside. The entry hall was empty of furnishings but had doorways leading into three rooms that all had dark furniture.

We made our way through the middle doorway and to a flight of stairs in the back of the room, walking past a fire place. I paused, debating going towards the flames in the hearth.

"Thank you." The Dark Lord said absently as he watched me.

(Voldemort/Tom P.O.V.)

I stood at the base of the stairs, watching the young wizard as he stared into the fire.

 _I wonder what he finds so fasinating about a fire place?_

I got my answer when he walked forward and touched the flames with his fingertips. My eyes widened and I stepped forward to stop him from burning himself, but froze when he chuckled.

 **"Fire can't hurt me, Tom"** He turned his head to look at me.

 **"It seems we have alot to talk about, Mr. Potter."** I looked in to his eyes and surpressed a shudder. There was a glint of power and something else behind his green orbs.

I sat in a soft black chair next to the fire and he sat on the floor, one hand always touching the flames.

"Please call me Harry." P-Harry requested. "I think we've known eachother long enough to be on a first name basis, don't you Tom?"

"Of course, Harry." My lips twitched in amusement. He gave me a wide smile and my attention was drawn to the fangs that were just barely noticable unless you knew the boy. "You do realize that you don't need to wear a hood in my house?"

"Are you sure you won't freak out?" He ducked his head, once again hiding his mouth.

"Considering I spent the last year looking like a demon, I think I can handle it." I smiled in earnest.

"Alright." He took a deep breath and lowered his hood, turning to face me.

 _Damn._

He had high cheek bones, pointed ears, and his lips had gone from a light pink to a deep red. _Wait. Since when do I notice his lips?_

He stood gracefully and unclasped his cloak. As it fell to the floor, I could see that he was no longer an under nourished little boy, but a well muscled man. I couldn't help but stare a little.

 **"See something you like?"** He said quietly, almost shyly. Almost.

 **"Definatly."** I smirked at his blush. A black snake popped its head out from under his shirt collar. **"And who is this?"**

 **"Tom, this is Sarai."** He stroked her head lovingly. **"Sarai, this is the friend I told you about."**

 **"Hello, Tom."** Sarai looked at me with apraising silver eyes. **"He'd make a good mate for you, Harry. Powerful."**

Harry choked and blushed a deep red. I laughed loudly. _I'm going to like her._

(Harry P.O.V.)

I glanced up at the Dark Lord shyly. I couldn't believe Sarai had said that!

 _Well, it may not be that bad of a thought._ I looked him up and down. He seemed to know what I was thinking because, when I looked back at his face, he was smirking.

I ducked my head, attempting to hide my blush. I could hear Sarai laughing.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Tom inquiered. I looked up in surprise. "Unless you have somewhere else to stay..?"

"No," my voice shook and I cleared my throat. "I have nowhere else to stay."

"Follow me." He turned towards the stairs and I, with one last look at the fire, followed him.

He led me up the stairs and down a long hallway. He stopped before an intricatly carved door at the end of the hall.

"This is where you will be staying while you are here." He opened the door and my jaw dropped.

I don't know what I had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. The room was _huge!_ There was a large four poster bed in the center of the far wall. The walls were a deep blue and the covers and pillows on the bed all tied into the same color scheme. There was a wardrobe and a dresser, both stained a dark brown.

"Wow." Was all I could choke out as I walked into the room.

"The bathroom is there." He pointed to a plain black door to the right of the bed. "Breakfast is at nine thirty every morning."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him. I walked over to the bed and lowered my arm so Sarai could slither onto the bed. I pulled my things out of my pocket and placed them on the bed.

 _Now how am I going to resize them?_

I held my hand over the shrunken objects and concentrated on seeing them grow to their normal size. To my shock and disbelief they immediatly expanded and were soon full sized on the center of the dark blue comforter.

I set about putting everything in their designated drawers and suddenly remembered that I had left my black cloak by the fire place downstairs.

I opened my bedroom door slowly and peered into the dark hallway, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden blackness. I had expected to have limited vision cosidering there was no light at all in the hall, yet I could see every detail perfectly. Deciding to experiment with the night vision at another time, I made my way to the stairs.

It didn't take long to find my fallen cloak and I quickly retraced my steps back upstairs. But this time, there was another door open besides the one to my bedroom. I crept past it, only to freeze at the sight in the other bedroom.

The Dark Lord was standing in the room with only a towel around his waist to cover him. He was faced away from me, for which I was very happy because, if he turned around at that moment, he would have seen a very turned on shadow demon. I stood, hidden in the shadows, as he dropped the towel and turned to the side to pick up black silk pajamas off the bed. My eyes widened. He had a very impressive, um, _package._

His head turned to the open door and I didn't even dare to breathe. With a flick of his wrist, the door was shut.

I let my breath out and thanked God that he hadn't seen me. I tip-toed to my room, shuting the door silently behind myself.

"Oh my God." I gasped. _I want him._

I quickly realized I hadn't bought any pajamas and shrugged. I hadn't bought any boxers either. _Oh well. Guess I have to sleep naked._

I went in to the bathroom and looked around. There was a shower and a sink and a loo. A mirror hung above the sink, reflecting the huge bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and pants, tossing them to the side as I turned on the shower. I admired my tattoos as I waited for the water to heat up. She really had done a good job.

I stepped into the shower, slidding the glass door shut behind me. I grabbed a bottle that was on a shelf to my left. It was vanilla scented shampoo. I poured some in my hand and lathered it through my hair. Once I had rinsed it all out, I picked up the bottle next to it, which turned out to be vanilla conditioner. I combed it through my hair and let it sit while I scrubbed myself with a caramel scented body wash. Then I rinsed out all of the conditioner and just stood under the hot water, letting it relax my muscles.

The image of Tom naked slipped into my mind and I could feel myself get hard. I reached down and wrapped my hand around myself, sighing at the contact. I started moving my hand up and down, picking up speed with each stroke. I leaned on the wall and gritted my teeth to keep silent. Pressure built up in the pit of my stomach until I reached my peak, at which point I threw my head back and gasped loudly.

 _Who would've thought I'd ever be in the shower wanking to the thought of the Dark Lord._

After the water had washed away all evidence of my pleasure, I turned off the shower and stepped out. There were towels waiting for me and I was filled with fear. _Had someone seen me?_

I shook my head to dismiss the thought. I would have heard the door open.

I exited the bathroom and slid in to the bed, cuddling under the covers. The sheets were silk.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

 **Authors note: Reviews are welcome, even flamers. I see flamers as constructive critisism. Thank y'all for the favs and follows!**

 **"Parsletongue"**

 _Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

Chapter Four:

 _I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep._

I was woken by the sound of my door being opened. Glancing towards the window I saw that it was morning.

"You're late for breakfast." Tom said from the doorway, amused at what he saw. "And it would seem that you are naked."

I looked down and saw that I had kicked my covers off during the night. I rushed to pull them back up.

"It's alright," he smirked. "After all, you saw me naked."

I blushed as I remembered when he had turned sideways the night before.

 _Shit! I'm getting hard! Lord please don't let him see it!_

He looked down and chuckled.

"And from that reaction, I assume you liked what you saw." He stepped forward until his mouth was directly infront of mine. He looked me up and down. "You're not hard on the eyes either, my little snake. Not bad at all."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes immediatly closed and my fingers found their way into his hair. He pushed me back and pinned me to the bed, hands exploring my body. I gasped when he wrapped a firm hand around my dick and starting stroking it. He took the opprotunity to invade my mouth with his tongue.

"My Lord I-" Came Wormtail's voice from the doorway. Tom pulled away relutantly.

I shot a ball of flame straight through the traitors heart. Tom spun to face me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Did you just-?"

"Yup. Got a problem with it?" I tilted my head.

"Absolutely not, I was trying to figure out a way to get rid of the little rat anyway." He leaned back down. "Now where were we?"

I smiled and jerked his head back down to kiss him, pulling him down on top of me in the procces. Only to whine in protest when he pulled back, although, he was straddling my hips.

 **"Patience, Harry."** He hissed a chuckle, shrugging out of his robes and pulling his shirt off.

 **"Tom,"** I purred as he started to unbuckle his belt. He glanced down at me. When red irises met green, I shoved him to the side so he was on his back and then climbed on top of him. **"Allow me."**

He watched me with lust filled eyes as I slid down his body towards his clothed erection, kissing and nipping at every inch of skin I could reach along the way. I kept our eyes locked as I swiftly undid his belt, turning my attention to the button on his pants and then the zipper. Finally looking down, I saw he wore no underwear. I helped him pull his pants off completely.

His now free arousal was weeping precum. I looked up at him and smirked before I took him in my mouth, intending to work it deeper into my throat so I wouldn't gag. That plan was ruined when he gasped and bucked his hips, head thrown back.

"Harry!" He tentativly put his hands on me head, lightly gripping my hair. I moved my head up and down, hollowing out my cheeks. His breath hitched and his grip tightened. He growled, "Up. Now."

I took my mouth off of him with a small pop and moved to straddle his hips. He pulled me flat against his chest and flipped us over. Something prodded at my entrance and one of Tom's fingers was suddenly inside of me. He worked it in and out for a moment before he added another, scissoring the two fingers. I winced.

"Harry, are you a virgin?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded and he moved to get off the bed.

"Don't!" I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me. I whispered. "Please... I want this. I want you."

"Are you sure?" Concern shone in his eyes, along with... hope?

"Yes."

He was immediatly on top of me, devouring my mouth in a passionate kiss. He lifted my legs so my knees were on his shoulders.

"If you want me to stop-" He began. I gave him a pointed look. He chuckled, "alright, then."

He positioned himself and bucked forward. I hissed in pain. He froze. He wasn't even half way in.

 **"Keep going."** I ordered. He nodded and thrust the rest of the way in.

"This is going to hurt for a moment." He moved in and out, picking up speed with every thrust.

And then it happened. He struck something inside of me that had stars dancing in my vision. My back arched with a gasp.

"There it is." He mumbled.

He pounded into me full speed, hitting that same spot every time.

 **"TOM!"** I screamed as white cum covered my chest and stomach.

Soon, Tom's thrusts became erratic. Then I felt him spill his hot seed inside of me and he collapsed on top of me, letting my legs down.

Feeling complete, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
